


Night at the Park

by Oak_Wood



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dubious Consent, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teenager/Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Wood/pseuds/Oak_Wood
Summary: After months of Alistair grooming Gregory, it seems to have paid off.
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Night at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly proud of myself with this one! I wrote this in one night, all 2000+ words! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Alistair is a new OC I created with the intent of him just being a groomer. He was adopted from Scotland by an American family after his birth dad gave him up, since his mother had left them both when he was a few years old. He works at Tweak Bros. Coffee, as the Tweaks believe it's a good image for them to have a foreigner working in the shop (kind of like how it makes them look good to have a gay son).
> 
> If underaged characters/older characters, hinted incest, and dubious consent isn't your thing, don't read! Go find something else you'll enjoy! You'll only bring yourself down forcing yourself to read something you know for a fact you won't like. Have a great day!

Work had been long and stressful for Alistair, who had just gotten out at nine o’clock at night. Sure, work could’ve been harder, but an order had come in that day and the Tweak’s kid wasn’t around to bring it in… so he unfortunately had to do it himself. His muscles ached, but he was just glad to be out of work. Actually; he had made plans to meet one of the British kids at the park- Gregory, was it? He often forgot, he was more-so focused on grooming the kid than anything. Yes, you heard that right;  _ groom _ him. Alistair smoked a cigarette as he walked down the sidewalk, taking out his phone and opening his messaging app. Some of the kids in this town just gave in and trusted so easily… probably because of how shitty their parents were. They probably were absolutely needy for attention and praise, and that’s where Alistair came in; an older brother figure who could give them just that… with a bit of a price.

Alistair Bowman: u gonna be at the park buddy? :)

Gregory Carter: Yes, I’m there now! I brought some snacks, I figured you’d be hungry after work! See you soon!

Perfect. Y’know, Alistair felt almost… just a little bad for what he had planned tonight, but he also didn’t. He was finally going to take advantage of the kid’s kindness and fuck him. He’d get to pull on his soft, blond locks… kiss him… every single thing he had fantasized about at night.

Christ, he was going to get himself hard just by thinking about it. He sighs and exhales smoke, throwing the cigarette butt to the pavement as he approaches the park. He could see Gregory on his phone on a bench, texting away, smiling and quietly laughing to himself. He hadn’t even noticed Alistair’s arrival until the redhead sat down on the bench and smiled down to the boy, hand resting on his shoulder. “What’re you laughing at, lad?”

Gregory jumps with a small gasp, glancing up to Alistair and smiling as he shows his screen. “Christophe sent me a funny picture! It’s just a fat cat in a box…!”

“I love cats… especially fat ones. They’re funny. Can’t get enough of ‘em. I get a lot of them on my Twitter feed; I’ll know to send ‘em to you now. What’d you bring to eat? If I gotta be honest, I’m starvin’.”

“Mother made muffins this morning, I took the leftovers!” Gregory takes a small container from his side and holds it up. “I have juice boxes in my backpack, I know you like the apple ones so I grabbed a few extra for you to take home!”

“Aren’t you the kindest?” Alistair smiles and brings his hand to Gregory’s head, ruffling his hair and softly laughing as he takes the container. “Can I have one now, or are ye gonna get angry with me?”

Gregory huffs, pretending to be upset, but laughs and nods as he gestures to the container. “Fine, perhaps you can have one… you know I could never get mad at you, Alistair! You’re like a big brother to me!”

“Thank you, lad,” the Scot opens the container up and picks up one of the muffins, observing it curiously, “what kind are they?”

“Blueberry; just generic! If you want something more complicated, I can bring… Let's see… banana nut? Do you like bananas?”

“Oh, yeah- I  _ love _ bananas.” He snorts, more-so thinking about a certain part of human anatomy more than the actual fruit. “I’m crazy for bananas, Canary.” Alistair saw the way Gregory’s cheeks flushed and his smile grew at the nickname, and his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to see how red it could really get when his little cock was touched, when his nipples were twisted, neck bitten and marked up… but he had to keep himself from rushing. Timing was important. He moves a hand to Gregory’s thigh and pats it as he takes a bite of the muffin, letting out a small sound of enjoyment. “Your mum makes the best bloody muffins ever, Gregory. Did you help her with ‘em?”

“Of course I did!” Gregory’s eyes would glance down to the hand on his thigh, but then back up to Alistair as he nods. “I stirred the blueberries in, and I helped lick up the batter after! Philip wasn’t home, he was over at Pocket’s house for a playdate.”

“Who’s Pocket?” Alistair curiously asks, raising a brow as he takes another bite. No manners, talking with his mouth full. When Gregory started talking, he’d slowly rub his thumb against his thigh, keeping eye contact with the blonde.

“He’s a friend of mine and Philip’s! They get along really well, his first name’s- ah.. Ahm, his first name’s Herbert! He’s British too, but he’s adopted like you are… just not by an American family! He got adopted before he came over to Ahh- America!”

“Sounds interesting. What do you share in common with ‘im?”

“We’re both really smart, both love reading- oh, he has autism! I don’t know if that’s important, though- just makes him think differently from me and you!”

Alistair would keep that in mind- typically the kids with autism were far easier to groom than those without it. When he finishes the muffin, he stuffs the wrapper into the container and pops the lid back on with one hand. “You really are smart for your age, Gregory. Mature, too. Has anyone told you that?”

“... only- only the smart part, really,” Gregory smiles, eyes shifting to look at the ground in embarrassment. “You flatter me too much.”

“No, seriously, Gregory… you’re really, really mature for your age. Honestly all the other kids your age are babies. I prefer hanging out with you than kids my age, too, because they just aren’t as mature as I am. Oh, hey- do you wanna try weed? Have you ever smoked?”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to… do drugs. I’m too young…”

“You’re mature enough though, right?” Alistair pulls out a little baggy of rolled blunts, shaking it slightly and grinning. “Wouldn’t hurt. Let’s go back to the bushes, I can light one and we can share it.”

“Are you sure?” Gregory shuffles slightly, but then slowly slides off the bench as he sees Alistair stand. 

“Of course I am, bud. Would I lie to you? I never would. I couldn’t live with that… I simply couldn’t live with myself knowing I lied to my favorite person in the world. Let’s go, Canary, we’ll have fun. Promise you that.” He takes the blond’s hand into his and leads him along, back to the bushes. “Promise, Gregory.”

A sense of calmness seeps into Gregory as he listens to Alistair’s soft tone, nodding slowly as he’s led to the bushes, towards the back of the park. There was a fence behind the bushes, so nobody would see them with how dark it was. “Nobody will catch us?” Gregory asks, being led through the bushes.

“Of course not, little Canary. Nobody’s gonna see us back here. Come on, have a seat.” He gestures for Gregory to sit down with him, smiling as he looks to him. Then, when Gregory sits, he moves over and grabs his wrists. 

“Ah- Ahm, ah- Alistair? Alistair, what’re you doing?”

“Shush. Be quiet, someone will hear us.” The redhead mumbles, brushing hair out of his face as he pushes the boy down onto his back. He moves so his legs are on either side of Gregory’s, then ducks his head down to bring Gregory into a kiss. He felt him struggling, but after a bit he seemed to submit, his little chest heaving. He had let go of one of his wrists to rest a hand on his chest, and one of the boy’s small hands was pressing back on Alistair’s chest. Nice try, kid. You’re not getting away from this.

His free hand slides down to the front of Gregory’s pants, managing to undo the button and zipper. A sound of panic escaped Gregory, which caused Alistair to pull away from the kiss and smirk. “You’d do anything for me, right, Gregory? Anything I wanted? I know you’re mature enough for this…~”

“Please, I can’t do this-” he softly gasps and whimpers, shaking his head, “father would be cross, he only wants me doing this with him-”

“You do this with your father?” Alistair’s not surprised. Mr. Carter had always seemed a little off when he came into Tweek Bros. with his son. “Oh, then you’ll do just fine. Please, Gregory, I need this.. I know you want to do this with me, right? Make me happy? Come on, please?”

Gregory stares, quiet, then whimpers and closes his eyes as he nods and gives in. Alistair mumbles an ‘atta boy’ as he pulls Gregory’s pants down, taking his briefs with him.

“Oh, look at that…  _ really _ mature for your age.” A lie. He just wanted to make Gregory feel a bit better about the situation. Alistair spits into his hand and begins to jack Gregory off, keeping his eyes locked on the blond’s face to see what he looks like. 

Gregory’s nose scrunches up and he lets out small mewl-like moans, his hips rising as he reaches back up to grab at Alistair’s shirt. “Oh, Jesus-”

“Don’t moan his name. I want to hear mine, little Canary. Please? Can you do that?”  
“Ahhm- Ah- Alistair~... Alistair, please~ mph..~”

Alistair could feel it grow tighter in his groin; he was hard as fuck. This was only his second time only ever doing it with a kid younger than him… but this time was even better than the last. Gregory actually seemed to  _ like _ it. Fucking naughty boy. “You like that, don’t you? My big hand wrapped around your pick? C’mon, keep moaning, your sounds are beautiful… so selfish of your father to want to keep them to himself, but I see where he’s coming from, baby boy…~”

“More,” Gregory softly whines out, “please, I need- more~”  
Alistair swallows quickly and nods. “Fine, but only because you were good enough to say please, heh…~” 

It takes no time at all for the Scot to undo his pants and pull his boxers down, scooting back and lifting up Gregory’s lower half with a purr. “Need to make you slick enough to take my cock first, though. Don’t want you hurtin’, even if you take your daddy’s cock enough.” 

“Huh? What do you- ah!” Gregory was cut off when he felt Alistair’s tongue swiping over his asshole, letting out a high-pitched moan as he tried to grab at something- anything… “Oh, please, please, more- please, more~”

Alistair ignores the boy’s pleas as he decides to start fucking him with his tongue, chuckling and tightening his grip on his hips. The little sounds Gregory was making were music to his ears; like a perfectly constructed sympathy of a variety of beautiful instruments. When he feels like he’s slicked him up enough, he pulls back and sets the boy’s lower half back down on the ground. “Oh, my little songbird… my little yellow canary, your sounds are music to my ears~”

Gregory’s panting, glancing off to the side. It’s only when Alistair gently grabs his face and turns it back to look at him does he make eye contact again. “So good…~”

“Glad you like it, boy. Come on, you ready for me? Wanna ride me like a good boy? Or would you rather I use you like a little toy?”

“... Please use me? Please..”

“So polite.” Alistair smirks and sits back on the ground, pulling Gregory onto his lap once he sat up himself. “Ready for me?”

“I am.” Gregory nods, swallowing thickly and grabbing for Alistair’s shoulders. “Please.”

“I love how you use your manners, little one.” Alistair smirks and takes a hold of his cock, positioning Gregory over it with one hand holding him up under his ass. “Can you help me, bud? Hold yourself up to get on my cock.”

Gregory did as told, Alistair resting a hand on his shoulder to slowly ease him down. Then, without warning, he’s pushed down all the way, Gregory letting out a loud gasp in shock. “Fuck-!”

“No bad words. No swearing.” Alistair mumbles quietly, smirking and moving Gregory’s shirt collar to the side to kiss and bite. “I want you to bounce on me. Get to work, boy…~”

“Ah- Ah, yes, yes-” Gregory nods and slowly rises himself off his cock, leaving just the tip in, before sinking back down with a low moan. “Oh, yesss..~ Oh, please, you feel so good- you fill me up so well~”

“Didn’t expect you to be this dirty,” Alistair softly breathes, hand resting on Gregory’s hip as he watches him start to bounce. “Have you been attracted to me this whole time?~”

“N-Now that I.. I think about it?~ Ahmm.. Ah..~ Yes! Yes, ah- ah- I think so-” Gregory let’s out a small squeak when Alistair takes control of his movements as he begins to bounce him up and down himself. 

“My little Canary- such a good toy, such- fuck- a good toy~”

Gregory closes his eyes and whimpers between his moans, bringing a hand to his small cock to jack himself off. He was growing close, and couldn’t help but wonder if Alistair was going to fill him up like his father did. 

“Close-” he quietly growls, but then gasps and finds himself biting down on Gregory's shoulder hard while he forces him fully down to the hilt of his cock. He was coming, filling the small boy up with his load. Gregory can't help but moan at the feeling of sudden warmth filling his insides, and he lets out another, louder moan and whine as he comes as well. Small ropes of cum landed on his stomach, as well as Alistair’s as he rocked on his cock to finish his orgasm. 

The two boys sit there, panting, Gregory now resting on Alistair’s chest. They’d stay like that for a bit, then Alistair would quietly mumble to himself and pull Gregory off his cock. “Mmm… I’m gonna head home… I’ll text you, ‘kay?”

Gregory is set down on the grass, cum dripping out of his used hole as he blinks and stares at Alistair as he fixes his pants and sits up. “I… I, yes- yes, I’ll… I’ll text back.”

When he gets himself together, he waves to Gregory and smiles as he exits the bushes.

Guess his father and brother weren’t his only fuckbuddies now...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading my content, it means the world!


End file.
